Vehicles may include an in-vehicle computing system, such as a head unit for an infotainment system, which may provide multimedia and control functions. For example, an in-vehicle computing system may provide navigational, multimedia playback, telecommunication, in-vehicle climate control, and/or other functions. The in-vehicle computing system may also be communicatively coupled to a mobile device of a user. The in-vehicle computing system may receive user input indicative of the user's preferences to control elements of the vehicle and in-vehicle computing system, thereby improving the user's in-vehicle experience.
Wearable devices have become increasingly popular. Such devices have one or more wearable sensors that generate signals regarding the user's environment, user's activity level, physical state (e.g., heart rate), location, cognitive load, etc. Often, user preferences that reflect desirable changes to the user's in-vehicle environment may be gleaned based on their interaction with their wearable device and/or mobile device.